


Barefoot In Victor's Kitchen

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4+1, Bisexual Victor, Character Growth, Character Study, Feels, Fluff, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, VictUuri, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Or alternately titled, '4 Times Victor's Required List was Changed and the 1 Time He Didn't Need it at All'.A 4+1 fic.Victor has had a list since he was little, of what he wants when he's married. No matter how often he changes his list, nothing ever feels right. Until Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Feels and fluff for Victor's life.
> 
> -My first attempt at one of those 4+1 type stories.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**1.**

When Victor Nikiforov was little, he had grown up with a particular idea in mind for what he wanted to have when he was older and married. Because everyone said that he _had_ to get married when he was older, so he had to plan ahead of time.

His wife was going to have long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She would be dainty. And she wouldn't wear shoes, just like him! She'd be pretty and like making him cookies every day and would want to go ice skating with him all the time.

For a six year old, that seemed like a pretty cool list.

Two pretty people ice skating and eating cookies for the rest of their lives together.

Of course as he got older, he found his interests changing a little.

He wanted a wife with a similar appearance to his first dream, but who was a fan of figure skating and who would come to every competition he was in and would greet him with good food when he came home.

As Victor wasn't used to getting good food, having such a thing as a wish didn't seem as childish at the time. He wanted a warm home with tasty food and good company who actually _wanted_ to see him when he was around.

For years, he walked around with a limiting mentality, and when he had his first girlfriend, he considered his life.

He was sixteen, and she had stayed over his flat for the evening where they experimented and cuddled. Yes, he enjoyed himself, and yes, he liked her, but when he stared at her, standing barefoot in his kitchen while she tried to pour herself some milk, he wasn't… happy.

She was a brunette with brown eyes and long hair like his own. Both of them had their own hair routines they did every morning and evening. She understood his vanity, because she was in a similar situation as he was.

She could cook well enough too.

But for some reason in Victor's mind, the image of her in his kitchen and greeting him when he came home, just didn't match what he thought he wanted.

Sex was fine, but the rest...

Their relationship ended after two months. There had been a small argument over something inconsequential. At least from what he remembered. She thought it was important. He didn't. They split up after that and never spoke to one another again.

Victor couldn't even remember her name. Her face and body certainly, but not a name. He remembered being disappointed for weeks afterward, but he eventually got over whatever mood he'd been left in after a few one night stands.

Instead, Victor had to sit back and consider why having what he thought he always wanted, didn't make him happy. Had there been something wrong with him personally? Was he becoming too greedy? Did his interests simply change?

Before his birthday, Victor made a new list of what he wanted.

He still felt attracted to brunettes with brown eyes, so that never changed. And he would really like someone who could cook for him as well. But maybe _not_ someone with similar beauty routines as he had? Maybe the less like him they were, the better?

* * *

**2.**

Victor's next girlfriend did not have long hair. She had buzzed her hair down on the one side, and the other reached only to her shoulder in an array of varying sized spikes. She was fun and exciting to be with and never once made him feel inferior.

She was a great cook too! She somehow made everything perfectly and never once wasted ingredients.

For an eighteen year old, Victor had thought that he had made a good decision. She was in university and she admired his chosen sport, even if she was a little disappointed in him not wanting to go to uni himself. She was intelligent and she liked to engage him about his job. She didn't fault him for having to dedicate time to figure skating.

Victor had thought he'd finally done it. He thought that would be it.

Sitting at the kitchen table in the evenings, watching as she shuffled around in her bare feet - not many pairs of shoes in _her_ wardrobe - he considered his options.

The physical aspect was there mostly. Though she was actually as tall as he was, so not really dainty. But he was certainly attracted to her, meaning that height didn't really matter, as well as hair length. His preferences were pretty diverse in his opinion.

She cooked well. She was nice.

Obviously he should be contented with his relationship.

But he wasn't. Something just didn't fit and he couldn't figure out what it was. And she literally slotted herself into the mental image that he had! How did it not work for him if she matched his desired description of what he wanted in a wife?

He wasn't shocked when that relationship ended, though it had lasted much longer than his first one. So it wasn't a full failure in his eyes. He'd determined that his interests weren't exactly linear, and that perhaps he was limiting himself in a way that he shouldn't. That he should try new things.

The sex had been memorable, but he found his eyes and thoughts wandering. And he knew that he was open to new experiences of all sorts. So he could extend his interests if he tried.

He saw enough brown haired men that he thought were attractive. So why not try at least?

Maybe Victor just had to jump into it to know whether to not it would be his thing.

Brown hair and eyes were his weakness still, no matter what. And he would like someone who could cook. Cute. Liked figure skating. Didn't mind Victor's hair. Wanted to actually be with him and also got along with his darling poodle, Makka! A dog lover most definitely.

He wasn't being too demanding, right? He was allowed to want things from his significant others, wasn't he? Even champions in figure skating were allowed to have standards, right?

If people could expect things from him in their romantic or sexual relationships, then he was allowed to do the same.

* * *

**3.**

Victor's first boyfriend was not the first male lover he'd taken. Victor had… experimented a lot during his final teen year. He knew what he liked and didn't like. Victor learned that he liked men just as much as he liked women. The realization hadn't been shocking or particularly earth moving, but it was certainly nice to know that he was now more open to things and had a wider selection to choose from.

His boyfriend, whom he remembered had been named Luis, was a Venezuelan man six years his senior. He was in a band and he was a very mellow person to be around despite the type of music his band played.

Victor had found himself very much attracted to the soft quality of the man's voice and his particular appearance, which was larger than Victor in every sense of the word.

So height and body size in his partners ended up not mattering, which had been good to know. Bigger than him or not, so long as they had brown hair and eyes and were minutely charming, he'd probably be stuck on them easily.

Luis was kind and he was also a good cook. And the fun things with him was that he taught Victor a few things for himself, so if he was ever no his own, he could still feed himself and not have to rely on restaurants or fast food. Besides, what twenty year old _didn't_ know how to cook basic dishes for themselves?

Victor remembered Luis specifically because the man's band ended up writing a song for one of his routines. It was hard to forget when he performed to the same music for an entire season.

Luis had opened up his mind to a lot of different things. Like the fact that he was what was known as Bisexual.

Victor hadn't ever paid much attention to those terms before, but Luis was a very active member in the LGBT Community in Russia and he raised Victor's awareness in a lot of situations.

He learned a lot, and gladly applied the term Bisexual to himself once he fully understood what it meant.

And no, the relationship didn't last, but it didn't end over a petty fight or a disagreement. It was simply Victor wasn't as happy as he wanted to be, and he felt terrible over not being able to see himself married to Luis.

So instead of staying where he wasn't contented, he explained himself and the two went their separate ways.

Luis never held it against him and simply wished him a good life.

He had been kind. An animal lover. A tutor in many ways. He stayed over Victor's flat many times and they spent evenings together just watching old films and talking. He saw Victor compete, Victor went to his shows.

But it _wasn't enough_ despite how he had checked off a list determining that yes, Luis seemed to fit the bill. So what was wrong that made him so unhappy?

Why couldn't Victor see himself twenty years down the line, married to the people who managed to fit his list? Even with him expanding it or just getting rid of the things he was looking for, nothing ever stuck with his relationships.

It was as if he was a failure at love.

* * *

**4.**

His fourth relationship was to a woman whom he dedicated the twenty-first and twenty-second years of his life to.

Basically, Victor had ditched everything on his required list except the hair and eyes. He was a sucker for brown and was sexually attracted to people with that specific coloring. He didn't know why and he didn't care, it was basically the only thing to stay on the list.

His lovers didn't have to adore figure skating the way he did, but at least they had to respect his profession. That was a must. How could he ever be with someone who didn't support him?

Solange had been a lovely woman with bubbly demeanor. She was attractive in every way a person could be attractive. Victor had admired her to no end and dedicated whatever free time he had, to her. He had really thought that their relationship was it. He felt calm.

She was deep. She treated him like a normal person.

Everything had been fine… until the media caught wind of their relationship and began harassing her.

Stalking her social media profiles and trying to dig up whatever information they could find on her. Following her to work and questioning the people in her life about her.

And that was when the lawsuit happened.

Some news rag got their hands on Solange's personal information. The news of Victor dating a 'transgender' went global.

With outdated perception, a lot of people in the sports community weren't too pleased with the revelation. Some speculated that it made Victor 'less of a man', though they never could explain _why_ they believed such. They just wanted the words out there in hopes of smearing his reputation.

Many mocked their relationship and claimed that Victor was being held back. That he couldn't do anything in life with that kind of weight holding him down.

In retaliation, Victor focused incredibly hard on his training and won gold at the Grand Prix Final for the first time, following soon after with the gold at Worlds. Which began his long reign and was the starting point of his Living Legend title.

Unfortunately, Solange wasn't able to handle the drama surrounding their relationship from then on. She broke it off calmly half a year later, and had to go to extreme lengths to separate herself from Victor, including permanently moving to another country, because she'd ben violated that terribly.

Victor ran the company that began such drama, into the ground.

Victor also stopped trying after that.

His list had practically been torn to pieces, so that was no point in using it any longer. He would simply have to judge based on his own experiences on whether someone was what he wanted or not.

He thought he'd been in love, but really, he'd been in lust twice. Still had a friendship that at one point had sex involved a few times, and if he thought about Solange and marrying her and being in love, he just didn't feel anything but regret for her.

Frankly, Victor wondered if he'd ever been in love at all. Did he even know what love was, or was he some uninformed idiot walking around with his heart on his sleeve? Should he just stop and focus on the prime of his career?

It seemed liked he wouldn't be able to find anyone that would mesh well with him.

* * *

**5.**

After becoming engaged to Katsuki Yuuri, Victor's life mellowed out and became more exciting at the same time. Yuuri brought about an amazing amount of contradictions, and Victor adored every single one of them. He was never bored, and he never felt like he was being ignored or overlooked. Yuuri had seriously asked him just to be himself once upon a time.

That was probably the best thing that could happen for Victor. He was allowed to just do what he liked and wanted and Yuuri took all of it in with a patient smile and a hug whenever Victor got handsy.

Yuuri had proposed - officially after they both talked it over and decided that an eventual union between them would be lovely - and Victor had accepted. He was going to add Yuuri's name to his own because he wanted people to know that Victor was promised to Katsuki Yuuri for the rest of his life.

Currently, both were in the kitchen, with Victor sat at the table while Yuuri tried valiantly to boil pasta without messing anything up.

Of all the things he'd envisioned in his future, Victor being the one to do the cooking hadn't been one of them. But his darling was terrible in the kitchen, though his attempts were appreciated greatly. Victor handled food most of the time unless they ordered in or went out to eat.

Yuuri was clad in only his briefs, Victor's white and blue striped shirt, and was standing barefoot in front of the stove as he poured salt into the water so the pasta could get some flavor while cooking.

Victor was _supposed_ to be supervising. Instead he was taking photos and posting them on Instagram because his Yuuri was so adorable and he wanted everyone to be jealous of the view he got every day!

"Vitya, what's _this_?"

He looked up from the comments on his mobile, and found Yuuri holding an old piece of paper that he forgot he'd kept.

His face colored immediately. "Um… a list of things I wanted in a wife."

Yuuri's brow cocked slightly and he looked over the list from Victor's childhood, tsking at what he read.

"Well I don't know what to think about it. Why was it in the drawer?"

"I forgot it was there, I swear! The list changed a lot over the years until I just stopped keeping a list altogether!"

"I'm not judging," the man said calmly, placing the list on the table. "Just curious to know how old you were and _why_ the cookies every day was such an important a necessity to be at the top of the list."

"I was _six_! Don't make fun of me!"

Yuuri snorted and returned to stirring the pasta.

"You're adorable, Vitya."

He was _not_!

"I think I hit some of those things though. Brown hair and eyes. Figure skating. Smaller than you."

"I promise my interests are broadened now. I was a child with next to no expectations in life beyond having to get married to a woman, but I wanted to lay down the law. If I absolutely _had_ to get married like everyone was claiming, I wanted what I wanted."

Yuuri was smiling though, and he turned in order to wrap his arms around Victor's shoulders. "I love you and how cute you are, Vitya."

For the first time in his life, Victor could say 'I love you' in return, and actually feel the warmth inside that should accompany the actions.

He really did love his Yuuri. It only took twenty or so years for him to finally learn what Life and Love were really about for him to be able to know it.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


End file.
